Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: Selena tells Sonny to go watch the parade in NYC with Chad to see a surprise. What's the surprise? ONESHOT! better than summary. CHANNY! only my oneshots are rated K because T wouldn't make any sense


**Hey! If you're from the U.S., HAPPY TURKEY DAY! I got this idea for a oneshot while watching the Thanksgiving Day parade, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Thanksgiving, the Thanksgiving Day parade, or Macy's.**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I was with my girlfriend of 6 months Sonny Munroe to see the Thanksgiving Day Parade. I don't know why she wanted to see it so much, but if it made her happy, then I would do it.

"Sonny, can you remind me why you had to see it in NYC instead of on TV in LA?" I asked her for the billionth time. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Because Selena's gonna be in it and she said that there's a surprise for us in the parade. She wanted us to see it in NYC, not on TV." Sonny said. "Now shush, the parade just started." Sure enough, Snoopy came on 34th Street.

1 1/2 later **(A/N what I'm watching right now on TV)**

Spongebob just passed, and they said something about how he's been the number 1 kids show for 9 years and how he has more followers on Flitter than me.

"Sonny, when is the surprise coming?" I whined.

"I don't know Chad, Selena said she's gonna be on the float." Sonny said.

"But Sonny, I don't wanna wait anymo-" I was interrupted by her lips. Sonny pulled away a minute later.

"Now can you wait?" Sonny asked. I nodded my head. The Oneida dancers and some singer on a float came. Right after that, some random turlte with some random person on it passed. Some high school from Georgia started playing I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyes Peas. When will the surprise come? Kylie Minougue cme on a float singing some song that I didn't know. This is taking forever! After that float, I saw a float with...Sonny and my face on it? No one told me I was getting my own float with Sonny! Selena was on the float and she smiled at us.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my favorite couple ever, Channy!" Selena said. The float with my face on it stopped and Selena motioned us to come on the float. I helped Sonny up first then I got on. The float with our faces on it started moving. We started waving to every one watching the parade. Selena started singing a song by her friend, Demi Lovato. I think it was Here We Go Again. Oh, I get it. Because I always do or say something that makes us break up, I always do something or say something that makes Sonny love me more.

_I throw all of your stuff away_  
_Then I clear you out of my head_  
_I tear you out of my heart_  
_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_  
_'Cause I'm so much better without you_  
_But it's just another pretty lie_  
_'Cause I break down_  
_Every time you come around_  
_Oh oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want_  
_And you never say what you mean_  
_But I start to go insane_  
_Every time that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say_  
_And you're always showing up too late_  
_And I know that I should say goodbye_  
_But it's no use_  
_Can't be with or without you!_  
_Oh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain_

_And again_  
_(And again)_  
_And again_  
_(And again)_  
_And again!_

_I threw all of your stuff away_  
_And I cleared you out of my head_  
_And I tore you out of my heart_  
_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again_  
_Here we go again!_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Again_  
_And again_  
_And again_  
_And again_  
_..._

Everyone clapped and Sonny and I found somewhere we could stay so no one could see us. We kissed.

"Sonny, I love you." I said when we were done kissing.

"Chad, I love you too." Sonny said. We kissed again.

* * *

**That was short, bu if I made it longer, then my laptop would have died out and I would have to start this over again. I know Sterling and Demi don't get their own float and that Selena isn't singing this year, but I had to put that in. Review!**


End file.
